


stranger

by sigynwrites_13



Series: Vampire Chronicles [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adam x reader, F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Series, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, a teeny tiny bit gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: this is part of a new series i'm starting, it's called the vampire chronicles and they're just a bunch of random scenarios of what would vampire!loki and vampire!reader would do. it's heavily based on the film "Interview with the vampire".





	stranger

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open for this series! leave prompts, scenarios, etc. in the comments and i will write about them!

“Would you be so kind and pass me a cup of blood, please?” Loki says, his tone awfully casual as if he was talking about a trivial topic like the weather.

The comment makes you stop sucking from the –almost dead– man’s neck in your arms and turn to look at him in a questioning way.

He senses your confusion and smiles apologetically. “I do not wish to mess up my clothes.”

Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you reach for the cup next to you and proceed to fill it with the man’s blood. “Got somewhere to be?”

“Actually,” Loki says, standing up from his seat at the sofa behind you and walking until he’s a meter away from you. “I have a date.”

Your mind goes blank, eyes focusing immediately on his clothes: a custom-made black suit that fits him like a glove with dark green cuffs, exposing those pale and long fingers of his. Then, your sight travels to his hands, the gold band sitting on his fourth finger and you frown.

“They are going to think you’re taken when they see the ring.”

He never took that bloody ring off, not even when you dated him a few decades ago.

“I will take it off later,” he says, putting his hands inside the pockets of his trousers, away from your eyes. “Are we finished here?”

Taking one last look at the man, you notice his breathing has stopped. “I guess so,” you run your hand down the side of his face, admiring his features. “He was rather handsome.”

“Mhm,” Loki hums, stepping away from the gory scene. “You should’ve bedded him.”

“_Loki!_”

“What!?” he exclaims. “When was the last time you had sex?” he asks and you feel like you’re going to die of embarrassment. “Please, don’t tell me it was with me.”

The horrified look in his eyes sends a jolt of pain to your chest and you scowl at him, suddenly wanting to be as far away as possible from him.

“It was not you, dickhead,” sadly, this statement is false. He was the last person you’ve gone to bed with in decades and now you’re realizing how bad it is.

“So? When was it?” he asks again, the expectant look in his eyes showing genuine curiosity.

“I’m not going to tell you,” you say and walk away, exiting the room and making your way downstairs.

You can hear Loki sighing heavily in the distance and then his steps coming down the stairs to meet you at the entrance.

The house is rather big, your victim was a wealthy, young man and seducing him was quite easy. The way you pick your victims is solely based on their physical condition. Nowadays, it’s very hard to find clean blood, free from excessive fat and glucose so a good tell-tale sign is when the person is a young, rich man whose diet relies on veganism and gluten-free products.

You’re not very picky with your food but Loki has developed quite a liking to it and he _is_ rather picky, so most of the time you let him choose the food.

“Come on, dear,” he walks past you and pats your shoulder. “I will be late if we don’t hurry.”

You roll your eyes once he’s far away and walking towards his car, a black and sleek looking Cadillac that reminds you of a panther. A very impressive car that you’ve been lucky enough to drive a couple of times.

“Do you mind if I leave you a block away?” he says out of nowhere and you turn to look at him, frowning. “There are no returns after our block and it will take me ages to reach the closest one,” he explains and you refrain yourself from asking him why would you care. “And I’m running late, already.”

Loki is pouting, he must be very desperate and you notice you will be reaching your street soon.

Rolling your eyes, you sigh and look out of the window. “Whatever.”

“You are a lifesaver, darling,” he says once he’s parked and you sigh again, opening the door and stepping out of the car.

You don’t say anything else, closing the door and walking away, the tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

You watch him drive away and with a heavy weight on your chest you start making your way to your home, shared home since you and Loki live together.

How fantastic.

* * * *

“_Honey, I’m home!_”

You cast your eyes away from your computer sitting on your lap and turn your head to look at Loki, placing his keys on the table next to the door.

After he dropped you, you decided to put on your pajamas and watch a movie, you had nowhere else to be so might as well entertain yourself with something.

“You need to stop watching those sit-coms,” you say and he shrugs his shoulders, dismissing your comment.

He seems rather content and you know you have to ask before he starts talking non stop about it.

“How was your date?” you ask him, already dreading the answer.

It’s not like you don’t want to see him happy, you do. But since your relationship ended because he no longer felt the _spark_, you never truly got over him. And it doesn’t help you’ve been living together for centuries.

“It went well,” he takes a seat next to you, taking off his shoes “We have the next date planned already.”

“Oh, wow,” you can’t help but say, surprised by the statement. “Someone’s getting serious,” you say jokingly but when you notice the bashful smile your heart drops. “Are them of our kind?”

Now, this is important since if he starts dating a mortal then it will be pointless; their lives are fragile and short. But if it’s a vampire, then you are curious as to know who are they, you haven’t encountered one of them in a while.

“Yes,” he lifts his feet and places them on top of the table but it doesn’t last long because you hit him and then he removes them, scowling at you. “_Ow!_ She moved recently with her friend,” he says and suddenly perks up in his seat. “Hey! We should go on a double date.”

“Oh, goodness.”

“Hear me out!” he rushes before you can deny his offer. “They’re both vampires and it will be good for you to have a friend besides me.”

“Tired of me already?” you say, sarcastically, standing up from your seat and closing your laptop.

“It’s just,” sighing, he looks down to his hand before continuing. “I can’t be your only friend.”

You turn around when you hear his words. He looks at you and you see it, the pity. He’s feeling sorry for you and there’s no way to not feel hurt by it.

“It feels as if you’re preparing me to survive without you, are you planning on spending eternity with her already?” one last chance. You’re giving him one last chance to take it all back and pretend he’s not ready to kick you out of his life.

“That’s not what I meant,” he tries to reason, raising from his spot and taking tentative steps towards you. “You know it.”

_Lies._

He’s doing that stupid habit of his where he starts playing with his hands when he’s caught lying.

“Don’t bother,” you say and take your coat, ready to step out of the house. “I know when I’m not needed anymore.”

“Wait– where are you going?” he asks with a hint of panic in his tone when he sees you opening the door.

“Away.”

Loki watches you leave, closing the door and making him feel a mixture of helplessness and confusion since he doesn’t understand what just happened.

* * * *

After leaving the building, you walk straight to the park a few blocks away.

You had the intention of not coming back but since you left in a hurry and didn’t grab anything else but your coat, you know you have to return for your stuff right before the sunrise and perhaps leave until the following night.

Your steps echo, the heels of your boots being the only thing that can be heard. The park is empty, it’s almost midnight and you’re sure no one will appear to bother you so you close your eyes, take a deep breath and savor the solitude.

That is, until a hand clamps over your mouth, scaring the shit out of you.

“Don’t move and you might enjoy it,” a male voice threatens you, speaking right over your ear.

Not even a second later you’ve pinned the stranger to the closest wall you can find and show him your fangs.

The man’s eyes widen and before he can scream for help you sink in your teeth and suck his blood. It isn’t the cleanest one but you just wanted to get rid of him. Before he can die from hypovolemic shock, you detach yourself from his neck and break it, ending his life.

Your breaths are ragged, your chest heaving up and down and a trail of blood dripping from the corners of your mouth.

“I must admit,” another male’s voice speaks and you turn around quickly, looking for him. “I was not expecting that,” the man finally emerges from the shadows and just by taking a look at him you know he’s not a mortal.

“Who are you?” you ask him, wishing to know not only who he was but also, what he wants.

“I’m like you,” he says and lifts his hands, showing he’s unarmed and means no harm. “My name is Adam,” once he’s close enough he offers you his hand and you observe it before shaking it.

Adam looks scarily similar to Loki. He’s a tall man with a lean figure, dark hair and clear eyes. But the main difference, you notice, it’s the way he holds himself. While Loki walks and stands as if he owns the world, Adam seems more reserved and cautious, even though he is the one who approached you.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help, you finished him before I could get here.”

“I don’t need help,” you say rather defensively and you watch as he raises his brows amusedly.

“I know you don’t,” he agrees. “But perhaps I could’ve helped making things less… messy,” his eyes roam around the scene, focusing on the splotches of blood on the wall.

“Not my best work but in my defense, he caught me off guard,” you try to excuse yourself in front of the stranger, not knowing really why are you doing it.

Perhaps it’s because he has quite a charming smile and looks gothically cute?

_Definitely cute._

“Of course.”

You notice a faint accent in his voice and you can’t help but ask. “Are you from around here?”

“Just moved from overseas,” Adam smiles but this time is a sad one. “I lived there with my wife but we have chosen to give ourselves time apart.”

You try not to seem surprised by the confession, he might look like he’s in his late twenties but he could be centuries old.

“Marriages seem tough.”

He sighs and nods his head. “They can be, especially if you’ve been together for centuries.”

And there’s your answer.

“And how did you end up here?” you try to steer the conversation away from the touchy subject. “I mean, of all places?”

“My friend picked the place.”

“Your friend?” you frown and then the cogs start turning in your head. “Wait– did she, by any chance, went on a date tonight?”

Adam’s brows furrow while his eyes narrow at you. “How do you know that?”

“Fucking hell,” you murmur under your breath, running a hand through your hair. “Her _date_ was my roommate,” you explain to him and try to mask the sour taste the word has left in your mouth.

His eyes widen before he lets out a breathy laugh, shaking his head.

“What a small world,” he says and you watch as a smirk grows on his lips. “I guess we were meant to meet, sooner or later.”

“It did take us a few years, huh?”

Adam laughs, his eyes closing and shoulders shaking and there’s this weird feeling tingling all over your body from being the one that caused _that_ reaction out of him.

_Weird, _you think.

It takes him a minute to compose himself and when he finally does, he smiles brightly at you, his eyes glimmering under the moonlight.

“That is true, dear.”

* * * *

“You’re back,” Loki says as soon as you step a foot inside the apartment.

“I don’t wish to burn to death.”

After spending most of the night with Adam talking about pretty much nothing and everything, you both decided it was best to head back to your respective homes unless you wanted to turn into ashes.

He had been quite splendid with you, listening and being friendly overall. It had been years since you had such a nice chat with someone that wasn’t Loki.

“Darling–”

“I’m going to my coffin,” you interrupt him before he can continue with his excuses and lies.

“Please, hear me out!”

“What, Loki?” You stop in your tracks, abruptly, and turn to face him, your stare harsh.

“You know I will be with you forever,” he says.“Friends until the end,”his eyes look sad but you know better than that.

“You don’t need to keep lying to me, I found a new friend, just like you wanted me to.”

Loki’s face morphs into one of confusion before looking offended. You decide to continue speaking before he has a chance to retaliate back at your comment.

“His name’s Adam and he’s a very nice vampire,” you say bluntly. “Oh! And he doesn’t seem to want to get rid of me anytime soon,” you add the last comment sarcastically.

“I don’t want to get rid of you!” he yells, the exasperation getting the best of him. But when he thinks back at what you just told him the confusion comes back to his features. “Wait– he’s of our kind?”

“I’m going to my coffin,” you say, done with the fighting. Before closing the lid you stare at him, blankly, and with a heavy heart say the biggest lie in years. “Please, don’t bother me.”

There’s no way he could ever bother you. It’s impossible.

Loki watches as you finally close the lid but he keeps staring at it as if he could watch you through it.

He doesn’t know whether to feel happy or sad that you might be one step closer to finding someone that understands you, perhaps even more than he does… or used to.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! feedback is very appreciated :)


End file.
